The Story of Tigerstar
by Silverpool
Summary: This is Tigerstars life from begining to end. From the time he was made a warrior to his death. Please review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

Tigerpaw stood over his father, Thistleclaw. He was mortally wounded from a battle with RiverClan, and he was probably going to die. The medicine cat had just gone to get more herbs and father and son were alone together at last.

"Listen, son," Thistleclaw rasped. "My time is almost up. But before I go to join StarClan, there is something I must say-" Here he broke of in a fit of coughing. "Hush, father. Save your breath." Tigerpaw meowed, resting his tail on Thistleclaw's muzzle. "Featherwhisker and Spottedpaw are coming."

Thistleclaw shook him off. "It's too late. Herbs will not help me now." He coughed. "I was almost deputy. And if I had been deputy, I would be leader by now. Thus, I give you the task of being the next leader. Remember-" he coughed again. "Remember, power is the most important thing a cat can have. ThunderClan is growing soft under Sunstar's lead. You must-" this time, the coughing lasted so long that Tigerpaw was afraid he would not be able to catch his breath. But at last he continued. .

"You must change ThunderClan. Make them strong. Make them true warriors. And never, ever, let anyone make you look bad. If you look bad, the Clan looks bad." It seemed he was trying to tell his son everything he had ever learned. "Defend your leadership with words and with claws if you must. Warriors and apprentices will look up to you. You will be… Tigerstar" With these last words Thistleclaw took one last deep shuddering breath and lay still.

Tigerpaw bent down and nosed his father. Suddenly he sat up and let out a long mournful wail, "He's dead!" Then he lay down with his muzzle resting in his father's fur, and for the first and last time in his life, cried.

_This is my past, the reason I was like that. I know many cats think I was evil. Maybe I was wrong. Possibly bad. But surely not _evil_! One day they will see – I will make them see! – Why._


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Chapter I**

"C'mon, Tigerpaw! Do you want to miss training?"_Lionpaw__! _I thought, yawning. _That conceited,_ I dug my claws into the moss and stretched, baring my teeth, and growling to myself,_ bratty know-it-all- _looking up I realized he was staring at me. "Do you have a burr in your pelt?" He asked, "You look mad about something."

"Oh it's nothing," I meowed quickly. "I was just having a good dream." "Well next time try to have good dreams earlier. Come on, you don't want to keep Smallear waiting, he gets grumpy when he's kept waiting." With that, he turned and raced out of the den.

I padded after him more slowly. Judging by what had just happened, I should be more careful. On the way out Goldenpaw caught up to me. Giving me a quick smile, she hurried on leaving me with a strange tingly feeling.

Outside I found my mentor, Smallear, waiting for me. He was already pretty old he would soon join the elders. I was probably his last apprentice.

"Where have you been?" He growled, "Anyone would think you where a hedgehog with you hibernating like that." Without waiting for an answer he went on, "Sunstar and I have been talking. We think that it is time you were made a warrior. Lionpaw and Whitepaw will be made warriors with you. You will all three go on patrol with your mentors before the ceremony."

I felt a stab of hatred when Lionpaw's name was mentioned. He was being made a warrior with me? Never! I was older, stronger, and smarter. But I did not let my anger show. Dipping my head I murmured 'yes Patchpelt' and secretly resolved to do the best I could. Better than Lionpaw.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Leaping onto the Highrock Sunstar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" It was time for the ceremony and I was exited as a kit his first time out of the nursery. Warrior was the first step to leader!

When the Clan had gathered he meowed, "Tonight we gather here to give three apprentices their warrior names." Beckoning to us he went on, "Lionpaw, Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold and defend the Warrior Code even at the cost of your lives?"

Remembering my fathers dying words, I replied confidently, "I do."

"I do." Lionpaw echoed

"Then by the paws of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Sunstar meowed, "From now on Lionpaw, you will be known as Lionheart. StarClan honors your loyalty, and your bravery. She rested her head on his, and the newly named Lionheart gave her shoulder a respectful lick.

Finally, it was my turn. Sunstar hesitated only half a second, glancing at my long claws, which were out to stable my excitedly shaking legs. "Tigerpaw, from now on, you will be known as Tigerclaw. StarClan honors your courage, and your skill. She leaned down and touched her muzzle to my head and I licked his shoulder. I was a warrior! At last! For a few precious moments, I forgot my father's dying words. I forgot that I was striving to be leader. For those few minutes, I was just like any other newly made warrior. All I felt was joy and pride at being a warrior at last.

As I sat down with the other warriors, I saw Goldenpaw gazing at me with awe and admiration. Hesitantly, I gave her one of my rare smiles and once again felt that strange tingling as she returned the favor.


	3. Chapter 2

Prologue

**Chapter II**

Many moons had passed since my warrior ceremony. Our old leader, Sunstar, had died, and Bluefur was now leader. I strongly disliked her. She was soft, and agreed to anything that was asked of her without thinking. Four new warriors had been named in that time as well. Runningpaw was Runningwind, Willowpaw was Willowpelt, Brindlepaw was Brindleface, and my dear Goldenpaw was Goldenflower.

I had also obtained my own apprentice, much to my joy. Having an apprentice was essential if you wanted to be deputy. And he wasn't bad either. I had trained him to be ruthless in battle, and never give in to weakness. His name was Darkpaw. Soon after, he was made a warrior, and named Darkstripe.

Also, Whitestorm and the new deputy, Redtail, had gotten apprentices, Sandpaw and Dustpaw. Dustpaw I liked. He admired me and he would be a good ally one day.

I had made a plan. At the Gathering, I would hint to some RiverClan cats that now would be a good time to claim Sunningrocks for themselves. I trusted they would pick up the hint and tell Crookedstar. I guessed they would attack around sun-up the next day. I would take a patrol there with Redtail. Then, when the others where all busy, I would kill him. I had worked hard to become one of Bluestar's favorites.

But Bluestar had a surprise for me. While I was thinking over the plan and eating, she came up to me. "Tigerclaw, as you know two new apprentices will be named at sunhigh," she told me. "You will be mentoring one." I nodded, containing my excitement. Darkstripe had become a warrior only two moons ago, and I knew I must have done a good job if she was giving me another so soon. "Thank you Bluestar. I meowed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Just as she had promised, at sunhigh the familiar summons rang out around the clearing. Several cats -including me- were already waiting there.

"We are gathered here today to name two apprentices," she meowed. Beckoning to the first kit, a gray tom, she recited the ceremonial words. "From this day on until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Graypaw. Lionheart, you will mentor Graypaw. You are a noble warrior and I know you will pass on your skills to him."

Lionheart bent down and touched noses with his new apprentice. I looked over to the other kit and barely stifled a hiss of annoyance. He was a jet-black tom with a small, white dash on his chest and a white tipped tail. But that was not what had annoyed me. This kit was small and frail. When he saw me looking at him he hid behind his mother. Why did _I_ have to mentor this kit? He was useless! He should have been killed at birth!

Bluestar didn't notice. Nodding to the kit, she meowed, "from this day on this apprentice will be known as Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw, you will mentor Ravenpaw. Patchpelt was your mentor, and I hope you pass on what you learned to this apprentice"

As I stepped forward to greet my apprentice, I saw his eyes widen, and he shrank back. A nudge from his mother made his take a few shaky steps toward me until I could reach down and touch his nose. In that moment I saw fear reflected in his eyes. I would have to be careful or he would guess my plan to be deputy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day at dawn, I pushed my way into the apprentice's den. "Come on, Ravenpaw. If you're going to be an apprentice you have to get used to being up before dawn." I told him, unsheathing one claw to poke in case he wouldn't get up. But there was no need. The minute I stopped speaking he jumped up.

"Where are we going?" He asked dubiously. "Sunningrocks first," I replied. "Then I'll show you the rest of the territory." Spotting the deputy talking to Whitestorm, I called out in my best 'friendly voice', "Hey Redtail! I'm showing Ravenpaw around. Want to come?" I held my breath, hoping.

He cast a last glance around the clearing. Satisfied that everything was going well, He nodded. "Sure. I just have to tell Bluestar." Then he ran off. I smiled.

A few moments later he reappeared. "Alright, let's go. Dustpaw isn't coming. I want him to stay behind and help out around camp." He set of at a trot with Ravenpaw and me following.

When we arrived, Sunningrocks was deserted. Turning to Ravenpaw I asked, "What can you smell?" Opening his mouth he replied, "Vole, ThunderClan of course, and," He stopped. "I don't know. Tigerclaw, what is that?" "RiverClan." Redtail replied. Lifting his nose to the wind, which was blowing towards us, he added, "and it's fresh to!"

"No surprise," A voice behind us growled, "What are you doing on RiverClan territory?" I whipped around… and came face to face with Oakheart, the RiverClan deputy.


	4. Chapter 3

Prologue

**Chapter III**

I bared my teeth. "Oakheart! What do you mean 'RiverClan territory'? Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan!" I hissed. It seemed my plan had worked.

"You know very well RiverClan only let you _borrow_ it," he replied. Behind him four more cats slid out of the water. Oh no. I hadn't expected him to bring half his Clan. But that could easily be fixed. "Ravenpaw," I whispered. "Fetch reinforcements." He turned tail and fled. _Cowardly little thing,_ I thought. Then, letting out a yowl of rage, I launched myself at the deputy to score my claws down his flank. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ravenpaw and Redtail battling with the other cats.

I clawed at him and winced in pain as I felt him sink his teeth into my neck. Suddenly a fierce battle cry rang out. A ThunderClan patrol including Mousefur, Whitestorm, Runningwind, Darkstripe, and, of course, Ravenpaw, charged into battle. Oakheart, seeing my distraction, took the opportunity to claw my nose. Half blinded by pain and blood, I ducked down, and ran my claws along his belly.

Soon we broke apart. Both of us were panting, and blood was dripping down my muzzle. Redtail saw my condition and threw himself on Oakheart.

For a while, my memory is blurry. All I remember was blood, pain, and the thought, _so_ this_ is battle._

Sometime later, Redtail rushed past me yowling, "Oakheart is dead!" several of the RiverClan cats, hearing there deputy was dead, turned tail and swam back to the opposite bank.

Now that the battle was over, the patrol headed back to camp. I realized Ravenpaw was standing next to me. "Hurry back to camp and tell them Redtail is dead." He looked at me in shock, but I did not clarify. The truth was, when the RiverClan cats had retreated, Redtail had chased them. He would be back any moment.

Ravenpaw nodded, slightly dazed, and then limped back to camp. I watched him leave. When I was sure he was gone, I sat down to wait for Redtail.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Redtail appeared on the opposite bank and swam across. "Well," he meowed, panting, "_They_ won't be back for a while." He turned and looked back. I leaped, landing squarely on his back. "Good," I hissed, "Then no one will hear your death cries." I sank my teeth into his neck. He had time only to whisper, "Why?" and then he lay still. My first obstacle overcome.

But as I turned to go, a saw a flash of white. Almost as though some white cat, or cat with a white tail, were disappearing into the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When I was almost back to camp I let out a mournful wail and dragged Redtail's body into the middle of the clearing. The cats around me sat staring silently at him. Bluestar pushed her way over and nosed her dead deputy. "How did this happen, Tigerclaw?" she demanded, looking up at me. "He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, but I managed to take Oakheart's life while he was still gloating over his victory," I meowed. I felt a twinge of guilt at lying to my leader but I shook it off. This was part of the plan. "Redtail's death was not in vain, for I doubt we will see RiverClan warriors in our territory again," I finished.

After I 'paid my respects' I went of in search of my apprentice. He was lying at the foot of the Highrock. Spottedleaf was with him tending to a wound on his shoulder.

"So, Spottedleaf," I meowed. "How is he? Do you think you can save him? I've spent a lot of time training him up, and I don't want my efforts to be wasted at the first battle.

She didn't look up. "Yes, a pity if, after all your valuable training, he dies in his first fight, eh?" she meowed.

"Will he live?"

"Of course. He just needs to rest."

I snorted, and poked him with a claw.

"Well come on then," I growled, extending a claw to poke him. "Come on, get up!"

"Not so fast, Tigerclaw!" She placed a paw over mine, and moved it away. "This apprentice needs to keep as still as possible until the cut has healed. We don't want him opening his wound by jumping about trying to please you. Leave him alone."

I stiffened. How dare she talk to me like that? I was about to speak, when Spottedleaf meowed teasingly, "Even _you_ know better then to argue with a medicine cat, Tigerclaw."

I considered teaching her a lesson, but thought better of it. "I wouldn't dare argue with _you_ dear Spottedleaf," I purred. She was right. Nothing would come of him opening that wound. I turned away.

That was when I saw the new apprentice. He was standing with Graypaw, watching me. I padded over to them. "Who's this?" I growled.

"He's the new apprentice!" Lionheart's little tag-along mewed.

"He smells like a kittypet!" It was true. He was soft-looking, and had the unmistakable scent of twolegs.

"I _was_ a house cat!" The ginger tom meowed, "but now I am going to train to be a warrior."

I feigned interest, but inside I was seething. "Ah, yes. Now I remember. Bluestar mentioned that she had stumbled upon some stray kittypet. So she's actually going to try you out, is she?"

"That's right!" The kittypet sat up, obviously trying to impress me. I eyed him thoughtfully.

"Then I shall watch your progress with interest." I padded off, anxious to get away before I showed my anger. Soon, I would be deputy. And deputy could only head me on my way to leader. And when I was leader, I would purge the Clan of its tainted blood.


	5. Chapter 4

Prologue

_**At long last! Chapter four! I replaced all previous chapters with new, edited versions. As always, R&R!**_****

Chapter IV

That night we held vigil for Redtail. Bluestar lay down next to him for a while, murmuring almost silently. I walked over to the body. Leaning down close to his ear, I whispered, "I'm sorry. I need to fulfill my father's wishes." Then I left.

Just before moonhigh, Bluestar called the Clan once more. "Redtail has served me well for many moons, and his death is a tragic one," She meowed. "But the warrior code tells us to choose a deputy before moonhigh." She raised her eyes to Silverpelt. "I say these words before the body of Redtail, may he hear and approve of my choice." I leaned forward expectantly. "Lionheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

I stared at her in shock, for half a second. Then I remembered. I cleared my face as I had learned to do, so no expression showed through. The Clan was cheering, and calling his name. _"Lionheart__! __Lionheart__! __Lionheart__!" _ I padded up to him, and nudged him playfully. "Who knew that clumsy apprentice would become deputy?" I teased. Lionheart seemed dazed, as though he hadn't quite absorbed the fact that he was deputy.

Despite my enthusiastic welcome, inside I was raging. Many cats had thought I would be deputy, that I knew. I had 'overheard' several conversations, most wondering who would be chosen. I was mentioned several times.

Shaking off my sulk, I decided to go see Goldenflower. She had a way of cheering me up. Looking around, I spotted her over by the nursery, talking with Willowpelt. She was sitting with her tail curled contentedly around her paws, and it warmed my heart to see her happy.

"Oh, hello Tigerclaw!" she meowed. "How are you?"

I sighed, and sat down next to her. "Good." She looked at me in concern.

"Are you sure? You seem unhappy."

"No, it's nothing," I assured her.

She blinked in sympathy, and ran her tongue over my ears. "I think you would have been a good deputy. But don't feel too disappointed. Maybe you'll be next." I smiled at her. She always had made me feel good. I purred, and listened to the queens chatting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Time wore on. I grew stronger and more popular within the Clan, not to mention without. My plan was in motion, and it would be hard to stop. But I had overheard Ravenpaw telling his version of the battle with RiverClan story. And I did not like it.

I remembered the flash of white I had seen. Then I remembered the white at the tip of Ravenpaw's tail. That must have been it! He had come back to make sure I was alright, and seen me…

There was the battle with ShadowClan. Cat yowling, blood spattering the ground, fur flying… That was when it happened. I was fighting next to Lionheart, my hatred momentarily forgotten. We were slowly pushing him back, when two of his Clan members came to help him. Now it was us who were outnumbered. We fought bitterly, but we could not fight them.

Two jumped onto Lionheart, perhaps knowing he was deputy. The other went for me. It was hard, but at last I managed to send him running. Then I turned to Lionheart. He was lying on his side. A long, deep gash along his flank was bleeding sluggishly. I grasped his scruff and dragged him to the side of the clearing, where he wouldn't get trampled.

We were winning, I could tell. Most of the ShadowClan warriors had fled. As I watched, the last few went running. I turned back to Lionheart.

He was panting, but the blood had stopped. I called for Spottedleaf. As he lay there, I remembered all the times we had had together. We had been made apprentices and then warriors together. I had once hid some burrs in his nest, as a prank, and he had retaliated by putting thorns in mine. As much as I had hated him… it had somehow been more of a brotherly hate.

I looked at his wound. No cat could recover from a wound that big. He would die, and I knew it. It was time to let my hatred go.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in his ear. "I killed Redtail. My father's only wish was for me to become leader. That is what I must do. I'm sorry I hated you so much. It's time to let that go." I looked into his eyes. He could see the pain and grief there. He knew he was dying as well. But under all that, I saw one more expression. Understanding. "Please forgive me," I whispered.

And with a rasping breath, he whispered the words I longed to hear. "I… forgive you…"

Just then Spottedleaf arrived. I nodded to her, and padded to the far corner to watch. She examined him, and pressed cobwebs to his wound. Then she shook her head. The kittypet padded over to her, and pressed his flank to her. I growled.

When Graypaw heard the news, he let out a wail that chilled my blood. He lay down next to the dying warrior, and soon after announced that he had gone. I bowed my head.

Once again, just before moonhigh Bluestar called a meeting. She looked exhausted, and her eyes were dull with grief.

"Once again, it is my duty -much, much too soon- to name ThunderClan's new deputy." Even her voice was tired. I twitched my whiskers, and leaned forward eagerly. _Me. Please be me._ "I say these words before the body of Lionheart, so that his spirit may hear and approve of my choice. I have not forgotten the cat who avenged the death of Redtail, and brought his body back to us." She took a deep breath.

"Tigerclaw will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

--

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Phear the power of my cliffie 3 What next? See in chapter five!**_


	6. Update!

**IMPORTANT UPDATE! **

Seeing as this story is incredibly old, badly written, and very out of date with the current progression of the _Warriors_ books, I have decided to completely re-write it. If you would still like to read this story, please go to my other, new account, NylaKitty. Thank you!


End file.
